Gone
by HelloLady364
Summary: Suggest reading Secrets first. When Deeks is called back for an LAPD assignment and later reported dead, everyone refuses to believe it. Deeks' body is nowhere to be found and with Sunny's help, the team works on the case despite orders not to. Will Sunny find her brother? Will Kensi find her partner? Will Sam and Callen find one of their closest friends? Or is Deeks really dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello awesome people! **

**A promised here is the sequel to "Secrets". If you haven't read that yet, I sugget you read it before reading this one or you'll be slightly confused at times. Anyway, special thanks to Hoosier65 for the beautiful prompt gor this story. Here we go!**

**Desclamer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters. They are the property of the creators of thjs wonderful TV show and CBS alone.**

Sanibell Deeks was smiling hysterically as the song 'Walking on Sunshine' played in her car. Normally she would turn it off immediately on the fact that she completely hated this song. But there was something about it this time that made the song different, and she knew exactly what it was. Sunny was indeed walking on sunshine, and it really did feel good.

It had been exactly one month since she had started dating Agent G. Callen, her brother's coworker, and it was the happiest month of her life. Their first date was fantastic. They had gone out to eat pizza and then watched a movie. By the time she got home that night, they both already knew there would definitely be a second date and hopefully a third or even a fourth. Both Sunny and Callen had agreed to keep their relationship a secret until the right time. Sunny decided to do this mostly because of her brother.

Whenever she got a boyfriend, he never failed to give them 'the talk'. Not the "make sure you use protection" talk. But the "if you hurt my sister, you're a dead man" talk. She had been there the first time he gave 'the talk', and it even scared her. Sunny had to constantly remind him that she was the older one, and she should be the one making the threats.

A lot of times she acted very annoyed that he and his friend Ray always managed to scare off her boyfriends before the first date even started, but she was truly grateful that someone cared enough about her to threaten people on her behalf. The greatest thing about it was that he was always willing to carry out the threat if need be.

After 9th grade, it was almost impossible for her to get a boyfriend in the community, mostly because her younger brother and his best friend were basically the neighborhood 'troublemakers', and it was always her job to get the two out of trouble. As a child she had tried desperately to be normal despite what was going in at home, and she knew Marty tried too, but it was a lost case. Everyone in the neighborhood knew that the Brandel kids were nothing but trouble. But they also knew that if anyone messed with Sanibell Brandel, Marty Brandel, or Ray Martindale the rest would be coming after them.

Sunny was pulled from her distant memories by the sound of her four year old calling her from the backseat. "Mommy?" Callie said again.

"Yeah Honey?" Sunny answered.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yep, we're here." Sunny said just as she pulled into the parking lot of Callie's preschool. "Now Mommy might not be here to pick you up after school, so Nell might come pick you up okay?"

"Nelly!" The young girl shouted excitedly as Sunny picked her up out of her car seat.

"Yes Nelly, I want you to behave for her okay? I won't be coming home until late tonight, so maybe you might even get to stay the night." Sunny smiled at her. "But only if you're really good."

"I'll be super awesome Mommy, I promise!" She answered jumping up and down.

"Good, Mommy loves you!" She said excitedly as she hugged the girl before Callie ran off inside the building. As Sunny got back into the car, she thought to herself that her life couldn't get much better than it already was.

Half an hour later Sunny pulled into the parking lot of her new client's business office. She had a lot of work to get done for today, and she was determined to finish it so she could continue her newly awesome life.

OSP BULLPEN:

Kensi walked into the bullpen ready to throttle her partner. All weekend he had failed to answer her calls, text messages, even emails, which worried her immensely. Upon entering she found his desk empty. His cup of pens, picture frames, and name tags were all still there, but all his personal stuff were missing, leading her to believe he hadn't come in yet.

Well hello there!" Callen said sarcastically since she failed to acknowledge his and Sam's presence.

"Hey... Um, have either of you heard from Deeks?" She asked worriedly.

"Nope, Sam?" Callen answered.

"Not since Friday. Why?" They both looked at her expectingly.

"He hasn't been answering any of my attempts to contact him at all. At first I thought it was one of his crazy jokes, but now I'm getting kind of worried.

"I'm sure he'll be in later Kens, don't sweat it." Callen said trying to comfort her a little.

Just then Hetty walked in with a defeated look on her face. "Mr. Deeks won't be in later, unfortunately against all my protesting, the LAPD called him in for an undercover assignment that they refused to share details about."

At that moment all three agents began to protest, but Hetty shut them up quickly. "I have already tried to get him back, my attempts were denied. Our hands are tied with this one, the only thing we can do is wait for him to come back and meet him with open arms when he does." With that Hetty walked out of the bullpen and back to her desk.

Kensi was beyond angry at the fact that her partner was undercover without a partner, and likely without any type of backup whatsoever. She was also angry at him for not contacting the team to inform them of him going back to the LAPD. They were partners and partners didn't keep secrets. But apparently they did, and big ones too. She could only hope that he was okay and would be back soon.

**Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This chapter is kind of boring, it's basically a space filler until I can finish the other one, but it does contain some stuff that'll become vital to the story later. Anyway, chapter 2. Enjoy! **

His eyes opened slowly and painfully. Everything was blurry and the room felt like it was shaking. He couldn't move his legs, fingers, toes, hands, he couldn't even move his head. The only thing that he was fully aware of was the piercing sharp pain that was dancing around his abdomen. He didn't even have enough energy to groan at the pain. Soon he became aware of the cold wet surface his body was strewn on and the taste of blood in his mouth. Then everything came flooding back. All that had happened the night before. From Friday night to now, whenever 'now' was...

*FLASHBACK (FRIDAY NIGHT)*:

It was pouring rain outside and Deeks didn't have any intention of caring. It had been a rough day and what he needed was a good night's sleep, or maybe a long weekend's sleep. Anyhow he was going to sleep now.

He was almost in a very deep slumber when a very annoying beeping sound blared next to his ear. Groaning he picked up the phone and without checking the caller ID, he answered it. "Look, whoever it is-" he began just before he was cut off.

"I need you to come in Deeks." Came the commanding voice of Lieutenant Bates on the other line.

"Bates?" He asked in disbelief as he sat upright on the bed.

"Yeah, now get your ass to the station, debrief starts in an hour." The man said just before hanging up.

"Unbelievable," Deeks muttered to himself as he dragged his physically and mentally drained body out of the bed. Getting dressed and grabbing an umbrella, Deeks made his way out to his car.

"This better be good Lieutenant." Deeks yawned as he walked into the LAPD station.

"Kid, I tried to talk em' out of it, but they wouldn't listen." Bates said with a sympathetic look. The Bates standing before Deeks seemed different from the one he had spoken to on the phone earlier. "What's going on?" Deeks asked worried.

"Detective," came the voice of a female. Deeks turned his gaze to look at her and on sight he realized she was a strong and powerful woman. She was wearing a yellow blouse under a mint green blazer with black skinny jeans. She had the most beautiful shade of red hair Deeks had ever seen and she looked to be somewhere in her mid 30s.

"Yes?" He responded walking towards her.

"My name is Jessica Rye, I am the coordinator of a very classified operation taking place in the FBI."

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"For the past three months we've been chasing a man by the name of Cedro Rung. We have reason to believe he's been selling illegal weapons overseas. He's also wanted for multiple murders, the people he killed varied from age 14 to 72. Many of them being former employees of his." Jessica cleared her throat.

"Why exactly am I here?" He asked tiredly.

"Well Detective, you've developed quite a reputation for yourself. You've worked with all the top dogs, DA's office, DEA, NCIS, CIA. Why not add FBI to the list?" She smiled brightly.

"Because I'm tired and I'm not going on another undercover assignment." He yawned again before turning to leave.

"Detective," Jessica called out before he could open the door. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. Both you and your lieutenant have been out-ranked."

"Great," he said with much more sarcasm than last time. "Why do I have to do this anyway? Why does the FBI want an LAPD detective to work on a case involving a suspect they've been chasing for months?"

"Because you're the best chance we've got at catching this guy. Three agents have already been sent in, one was found dead, the other two had to be pulled out because their covers were compromised. I don't know why you're wasting your talent at the LAPD, but I need your help to get this guy off the streets before he hurts someone else." She pleaded.

Deeks really didn't want to do this, but he didn't have much of a choice on the matter. The least he could do was agree so he didn't feel like he was being forced into it. "Fine, when do I have to go under?"

"Well, you have enough time to pack a few things and then we're outta here." She answered.

Deeks groaned in annoyance and disappointment. It didn't seem like he was going to get to sleep all weekend like he had planned. In fact, it didn't seem like he would be sleeping at all for quite a while.

*END OF FLASHBACK*:

Deeks began to look around trying to get a picture of where he was. The room was empty except for a metal cabinet in the front right corner and a row of garbage bins next to them. The walls were completely white, as was the tile floor. There was a glass window the size of a door on the left side wall, looking out it seemed to lead into the woods somewhere. There was also a big brown wooden door in the middle of the front wall.

Deeks watched as the door slammed open and in came three men. Two of them were big buff men, Deeks presumed them to be bodyguards of some sort. The other one wasn't overly muscular but still looked very dangerous and scary. "Ahh, Mr. Cole, I see you are awake." The man said.

Deeks felt slightly confused. He knew he recognized this man, but he wasn't sure who it was. "Wh-who a-are y-you-you?" He managed to get out.

The man smirked and then stooped down next to him. "My name is Cedro Rung, and you are going to die here." Cedro said smiling happily. "You betrayed me Jeremy, and you will pay for it." Cedro said punching him firmly in his already bruised jaw.

The three walked out of the room after one of the bodyguards threw a water bottle at him. Deeks still didn't remember much of what happened, but he remembered enough to know that if he wanted to stay alive, he had to get out of this place.

**Done! Remember to review awesome people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three!**

**Desclamer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters.**

*FLASHBACK*

It had been seven weeks since he had gone under as Jeremy Cole. Seven excruciatingly exhausting weeks. He had managed to gain the trust of Cedro Rung and one of his employees, Soldier Talend. It had taken him a significant amount of strength to get through the hard work to prove his allegiance to Cedro, and it certainly wasn't any fun.

In those seven weeks, Deeks had to suffer through the pain of watching Cedro and his men savagely beat an innocent man before shooting him in the neck and leaving him to bleed out painfully. It hurt like hell to know that he could've stopped it, but not without blowing his cover.

It was a sunny Wednesday and Deeks was supposed to be helping to organize everything for the big weapons sale later that night. He knew that Cedro had commanded his men to tag his cellphone just in case, so he couldn't use it to contact Jessica Rye from the FBI to tell her about the weapons exchange. Around 3PM though, Deeks saw a chance and took it. He told Cedro and his men that he was going out to eat lunch, but instead he walked a few blocks away from the warehouse and to a payphone.

Looking around discreetly to make sure he wasn't being followed, Deeks dialed Jessica's number which he had been able to commit to memory. He heard as the other line picked up, but didn't give her a chance to speak. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come by later tonight? We're having a huge party and all the big guys are gonna be there." He spoke in code.

It took a while for Jessica to realize what he meant, but eventually she answered, "Actually, my superiors are kind of angry with me for not getting Rung sooner. Now, they want me to get everyone involved, which includes Cedro's bosses."

Deeks sighed in disappointment. He knew what that meant, he would have to stay under for a longer period of time.

"But don't worry. I'm sending you backup, you won't be alone in this." She said just before hanging up.

Deeks slammed the payphone back into its holder angrily. He was about to turn around and go back to the warehouse when he felt a hard surface hit his head, and before he knew it, Deeks was out like a rock.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Now he was lying in an almost empty room trying to figure out a way to get out of this place before Cedro or one of his men came back. He looked around for any exits. The only ones were the windows and the door. Cedro would certainly have guards outside the door, and opening the windows would definitely trigger an alarm that would alert everyone in he building. There was no way Deeks would be able to escape all those men chasing him alone and on foot. Unfortunately for any of his plans to work, he would need some form of backup. And he didn't have any. All Deeks could do was sit and wait for the backup Jessica had promised him. If they never got here, then he was as good as dead.

Almost an hour passed before Deeks heard a soft tapping on the window. Opening his eyes, he turned to see a woman in a dark green strapless shirt and jeans with stylish cuts in various places. She had a black hoodie tied around her waste and began to gesture for him to come closer to the window. It was painfully hard for him to crawl over, but eventually he did. When he got there Deeks realized that the woman was Jessica. It seemed she had dyed her hair, because now it was a chocolaty brown with a few purple highlights.

"Is there an alarm?" She mouthed to him through the window. Deeks shrugged in response to tell her that he didn't know. She ran her fingers through her hair frustrated. Then she smiled mysteviosly before gesturing him to move back. He did as he was told and was surprised when she pulled her gun from its holster and fired two rounds right at the window.

As soon as the glass shattered a bell began to ring loudly and Jessica walked in. "They heard that, you know?" Deeks yelled over the loud sirens as she helped him off the ground.

"That's what I was counting on!" She yelled also.

They both heard the loud shouts of men rushing towards the door and Jessica put Deeks' arm over her shoulder in order to help him walk. "There's a Jeep down on the main road, only a few yards from here!" She yelled again.

Deeks nodded and they both set off to get to the Jeep before they were caught. Jessica and Deeks knew that they were being followed, but neither dared turn back. It took little over five minutes for bullets to begin flying.

"Go, I'll take care of these guys!" Jessica yelled at him over the sound of the alarm and guns firing.

"I'm not leaving you here!" He yelled back.

Jessica had just finished firing and pulled back behind the tree they were hiding behind to reload. "You're injured and don't have a weapon! Get to the Jeep, I'm right behind you!" She commanded in a tone that left no room for argument. Deeks realized she was right. He was injured and he didn't have a weapon, the only good he would serve was a distraction for Jessica while she tried to protect hem both.

Again, Jessica dived behind the tree to reload. "Go, I'll cover you!"

They both waited until the sound of gunfire stopped, signaling that the enemy was reloading before they jumped into action. Jessica sprung up and began to fire while Deeks limped toward the main road as quickly as he could. He mentally counted the amount of shots Jessica fired and dived behind the nearest tree when he realized she needed to reload again.

This happened four more times before Deeks finally reached the main road. He stepped onto the rocky concrete and looked left and right for the Jeep, when he spotted it pulled over at an intersection, he began to walk towards it.

Just then he heard loud footsteps behind him, "GET DOWN!" Jessica yelled just before tackling him to the ground. He heard a loud "SWOOSH" past his head and then a "BOOM". He rolled over in time to see a massive fire on the other side of the road. Jessica grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet before she supported him as the both went as fast as they could towards the Jeep.

Deeks jumped into the passanger seat, as he was in no condition to drive as Jessica speeded fastly into the town.

**Remember to review Awesome People!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! If you have any ideas for other stories or for what you want to see with this one, then don't hesitate to leave it in the reviews section or PM me!**

"Why'd you set off the alarm?" Deeks asked after about thirty minutes of awkward silence between him and Jessica.

"I needed to flush them out. It was the only way I could get a good estimate of how much of them are actually there." She answered still driving.

"You do realize now they'll be coming after us, right? And there is no way they didn't see your face."

"I know." She said, making it clear that the conversation was over.

Another five minutes of silence awkwardly snuck into the Jeep after that and Deeks was determined to break it. "So... last time I saw you, your hair was red."

"Yeah," she chuckled quietly. "I dyed it for this mission. My name is Taylor Greene. Parents died in 98', lived on the streets for three years before meeting Jeremy Cole... you, in other words." She stole a glance at him to see his reaction, which wasn't very big.

"An our relation is...?" He trailed off.

"Whatever you want it to be, Detective." She answered.

"Well first off, you gotta quit calling me 'Detective'. It's Deeks or Marty, but not Detective." He stated. "Next, our aliases' relationship with each other has to be believable, so a romantic one wouldn't hurt."

"Okay then. Your Deeks, and Taylor is Jeremy's girlfriend."

"Right. So... where are we going?" He asked looking around.

"Well, I checked and your cover is still intact, but it would be best if we didn't go back to the same place. I rented a hotel room under Taylor's name a few more miles from here. We can stay the night there until we figure out our next move." Jessica explained.

"Alrighty then, Jessi." Deeks said playfully trying to lighten her mood.

"Don't call me that." Jessica said as she cracked a smile.

"Jess then? Or wait no... Eeca!" He said enthusiastically, squealing when pronouncing the 'ee' sound.

"How DO your coworkers put up with you?" She asked laughing.

"All my charmingness causes them to overlook how annoying I am." He smiled cunningly.

"Whatever you say." She chuckled quietly to herself.

**HOTEL**:

"Here we are", Jessica said awkwardly unlocking the hotel door. She took off her black leather boots and lead Deeks to sit on the edge of the bed.

"My goodness Ms. Rye, shouldn't we at least kiss first? I mean a bit of foreplay couldn't hurt, could it?" He joked.

"You are unbelievable," she laughed as she searched around for the First Aid Kit. "Take off you're shirt-"

"You don't waste any time, do you Jessi?"

"So I can check your wounds." She added sending him a pointed glare.

"The only wound I have is a broken heart." He smiled.

"And if you don't quit being an idiot, you'll have a broken arm too." They both laughed as Deeks removed his shirt and Jessica went about tending to all his wounds.

"So, you're a nurse as well as an FBI agent... anything else I should know about you?" Deeks asked as she cleaned a large gash on his left ribcage.

"I'm not a nurse." She said nonchalantly.

"You learned how to do all this in special agent school?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Then how do you know what you're doing?" Deeks asked worried.

"I just do... don't like to talk about it."

Deeks nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to not want to talk about something. He wouldn't push Jessica to tell him about her personal life, if she didn't push him to do the same.

"Oh my gosh..." he heard her whisper almost silently.

"What is it?" He asked pullin himself out of his thoughts.

"We need to get you to a hospital, now." She said in a commanding tone as she began to gather her things.

"Um, may I remind you that we have a Russian weapons dealer putting prices over our heads. If I check into a hospital, he'll find out." Deeks reminded her.

Jessica stood still for a second, thinking of a plan. Deeks was injured badly and he needed to get to a hospital or they would have much bigger problems on their hands. But he was right, if they checked into a hospital Cedro would find out and they'd both be as good as dead. Jessica needed to think of something, and she needed to do it fast.

**NCIS: OSP HEADQUARTERS:**

She couldn't stand it any longer. Deeks had been gone for over a month now and no one had heard from him since. Hetty had repeatedly told them to stay out of LAPD's way with the op, or there would be a smaller chance Deeks would be coming back. Despite Hetty's orders though, Eric and Nell had been looking out for any mysterious activity involving a blonde male with blue eyes, long hair, and a beard. They hadn't found anything yet, but they kept looking. The team was also beginning to get restless.

All three agents had called the LAPD several times to try and bribe someone into giving them an update, only to come up empty each time. The worst reaction to Deeks' undercover was by far Sunny's.

She had marched right into LAPD headquarters and into Lieutenant Bates' office and demanded an explanation. Bates didn't seem too surprised to see her, Kensi guessed Sunny yelling at Deeks' boss was a normal occurrence.

Kensi and Sunny had been spending more time together since Deeks went undercover, and they were beginning to become great friends. Both females loved Deeks, only Sunny's love was the love of a sibling. Although Kensi refused to admit it, Sunny knew that Kensi's feelings toward her brother were anything but platonic.

Callie had also been upset when she heard that she wouldn't be seeing her Uncle Marty for a while. She had asked her mother 'why', but Sunny didn't know much more than Callie did, and it really was frustrating.

Now Kensi was sitting at her desk, staring across the aisle at the place Deeks would usually sit, and she was ready to drop everything and demand LAPD to give her answers. Just then the familiar sound of an ear piercing whistle ehoed through the bullpen. The three agents jumped out of their desks and slowly climbed the stairs to ops. It seemed that Kensi would have to wait to put her plan into action.

**There we go! Review review review, awesome people!**

**PS: In anyone else crazy over Scorpion? OMG, it is SO super awesome! Scorpion is my newest obsession, and since Densi is finally official, Waige (Walter/Paige) is my new big ship! Please please please go watch Scorpion right now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long with this. I'm suffering from a temporary illness known as 'writer's block'. Hopefully it will be cured soon. :-) Alright peeps, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

**Desclamer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters.**

FOUR DAYS AGO:

"I got it!" Jessica yelled jumping up from her spot on the floor and breaking the awkward silence that had so subtly snuck into their hotel room.

"Got what?" Deeks asked.

"An idea, I know how we can get you medical attention without drawing attention to ourselves." She smiled a bright proud smile as Deeks stared at her confused. "How?" He asked slowly.

"Well, first we're going to need ammo, and a lot of it." She beamed as she jumped off the bed and out of the room, leaving the door open signaling that Deeks should follow her.

"I don't like this idea!" Deeks yelled after her as she left.

YESTERDAY:

Deeks ducked swiftly behind a garbage bin as the bullets continued to fly. It was now official. Jessica Rye had to be a complete lunatic to come up with an idea like this. There was no way, he thought, that this plan would work out. Deeks was injured badly, with an infected wound and now he was in a shoot out. "When did this become my life?" He thought aloud.

He waited for the shots to lessen before he began to fire, still taking cover behind the garbage bin. Just then a taxi cab pulled up only a few feet away from him. "Thank goodness!" He yelled. He waited again, but this time he waited until the bullets were at full throttle before he jumped out into the open and immediately fell to the ground in pain.

Blood began to seep out of his body and onto the concrete sidewalk. His white t-shirt was now soaked with blood and had quickly become a deep red. Deeks laid there on the sidewalk motionless as the bullets kept flying, some of them landing only inches from his head. Almost immediately after he fell, two buff men jumped out of the cab. One grabbed him by his legs, the other by his arms and they both carried him into the cab and closed the door.

The cab then speeded off leaving a large amount of Deeks' blood on the sidewalk, and no body for his loved ones.

OPS (PRESENT TIME):

Kensi watched horrified as the scene played out before her on the ops screen. She could tell from here that there was absolutely no way anyone could survive without so much of their blood supply. She knew that Deeks would be dead, but she didn't care what her knowledge told her at this point. Deeks couldn't be dead, he had promised her. And then a thought hit Kensi like a ton of bricks, who was going to tell Sunny?

"We're going to the crime scene, send us the address Eric." Callen commanded as he began to walk out of the room. "Wait-" Nell called before he could leave. They all turned back to look at her wondering what was wrong. "Hetty gave us specific orders to stay out of the case, she can't know that you guys went to the crime scene or we'll all be in big trouble." She reminded them.

"Fine, then we're not at the crime scene, we went out for lunch." Sam said smiling.

"You got it." Eric and Nell answered simultaneously as the three agents left determined to find their friend.

CRIME SCENE:

"Kens," Callen said as he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. She had been standing motionless staring at the large pool of blood staining the concrete sidewalk. "We'll find him." He promised her. There were LAPD officers everywhere and reporters waiting to get all the information they could.

"How?" She shouted almost crying. "How can we find him when LAPD won't even tell us whatever the hell is going on in the first place?"

Callen knew that this whole thing was taking a huge toll on Kensi. She went from not knowing where Deeks was, to being told he was dead in less than two months. Everyone saw the way the detective and female agent looked at each other, and absolutely everyone knew what their feelings were. There was even a good chance they themselves knew as well. That was why Callen didn't think twice about pulling the younger agent into his arms for a friendly hug. "We'll find him, Kens." He repeated. "I promise."

**Remember... review Awesome People! **

**ALL ideas and prompts are welcome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a little Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa present for all who celebrate. Happy Holidays! **

**Desclamer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters. **

***************NCIS: LA***************

Before the shoot out, Jessica and Deeks had stopped by a local store that sold everything anyone would need to pull a prank. They had bought blood packets and Jessica had stopped by an old FBI friend's house and gotten a bullet proof vest. At first Deeks thought this idea was much too dangerous and risky for it to ever work, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized it was their only option. He had put the blood packets under the bullet proof vest and pulled his t-shirt on over them. He then sat and waited a few blocks from the warehouse until one of Cedro Rung's men showed up. When they did, Deeks snuck up behind him and put the man in a choke hold. He then used the man's burned phone to call Cedro and tell him what he had done. Not long after, almost half a dozen of Cedro's men showed up and opened fire.

Now Deeks was inside of a cabin in the middle of nowhere being treated for his wounds. Jessica had taken care of the cab. Fortunately she had a cousin who was also in law enforcement, and was working a case to take down a gang. Leonard Rye had to go undercover as the owner of a very popular taxi company and Jessica had pulled a few favors to get him to help her out. Leonard had driven the taxi cab off the main road and into some sort of forest area with trees everywhere. Jessica had met him and Leonard at the cabin and introduced him to her brother, Caden Rye.

"Thanks so much Leo, I owe you one. Good luck on the case." Jessica hugged her cousin as he was leaving the cabin. Deeks gave him a nod of thanks and Caden gave him a casual 'bro hug' before he left. Then it was just Deeks, Caden, and Jessica. "How exactly did this happen?" Caden asked studying Deeks' infected wound.

"Not sure really." Deeks responded sheepishly.

"Well, not much I can do without the proper equipment, but I did clean the wound and put some ointment on it. Make sure you change the bandage at least once a day." Caden instructed.

"Don't worry Cade, he will." Jessica assured him.

"Good. Well you two can stay here as long as you like. I have to get back to work before my shift starts." Caden said as he left to go back to the hospital he worked at. Caden was a doctor and a very good one at that. He and Jessica had argued for almost half an hour on whether or not his wound had to be handled at a hospital. Eventually Caden got tired of his younger sister's arrogance and gave in.

"I guess we can stay here for tonight, but tomorrow we have to get back on the road." Jessica stated.

"Agreed." Deeks said yawning. "By the way, good plan Jessica... even if it was pretty risky, and you are pretty crazy." He smiled as she threw a pillow at him. Deeks settled comfortably into the couch, fixing the pillow under his head before falling into a deep deep sleep.

*************NCIS: LA***************

It was now around 8:00 PM and everyone had been working discreetly to find whatever they could about Deeks and his current condition. Eric had hacked into all the local hospitals to find if Deeks had ever checked in. He had even looked for aliases Deeks may have used. Of course, everyone was unsuccessful. Hetty had sent them all home after she realized none of them had their minds on their work or seemed to be completing anything.

After work Callen had called Sunny and told her that he was on his way over. When they first decided to get together, Callen had agreed that he would never bring any kind of alcohol to her house whenever her daughter, Callie was present. She refused to tell him why she disliked having alcohol in the house with Callie, but Callen didn't push. He assumed it must have something to do with her childhood. That was why Callen had picked up a six pack of Ginger Ale instead of beer as he headed over.

"Hey Callen, come on in." Sunny said as she opened the door.

"Thanks." He said nervously, wondering how he would break the news to her.

"What's up?" She asked as they settled onto her couch.

"Do I need a reason to want to spend time with the most beautiful woman in the world?" He asked smiling as Sunny blushed in embarrassment. As Callen was going in for a kiss, they heard the tiny ptter-patter of footsteps.

"Uncle Callen!" He heard as Callie jumped into his lap.

"Hey Cal," he said sending a sympathetic glance to Sunny.

"Did you and my Uncle Marty catch any bad guys today?" She asked excitedly.

"Sorry Callie, not today."

"Oh... well I'm gonna go color then." She said disappointed going back to her previous task in a separate room.

Sunny giggled at her daughter's inability to focus on one thing for more than five minutes and Callen took up where he left off before they were interrupted. The kiss soon got heated and they both had to break for air. "Did you guys hear from Marty today?" Sunny asked quietly.

"Actually... that's kind of what I have to tell you." He responded.

When Sunny heard the hesitance and sympathy in his voice she immediately stood up in worry. "What happened?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"Sunny, I need you to sit down." He told her before kindly taking her hand in his and guiding her back to the couch. But before she sat she began to panic again and pulled her hand away from his before pacing the floor.

"Sunny..." He called trying to get her to calm down.

"Marty's okay... isn't he? He's fine, right?" She asked almost crying. "Callen, tell me Marty is okay!" She yelled her voice quivering with fear.

"Sunny, please," he said patting the couch beside him. "Sit."

Sunny sat hesitantly, and Callen took her hands in his, giving them a comforting squeeze.

"Today we found... well Eric and Nell really... they found... um... security cam footage of a shoot out." He began.

"I heard about that. I assumed it was just another LA gang." Sunny said. "Marty wasn't in it, was he?"

"Well, he kind of was." Callen responded. Sunny shot up from her seat and immediately began to pace again.

"Wa-was he hurt?" She asked breathing heavily.

"Sunny, I need you to calm down." Callen said raising from his seat to stand in front of her. He placed a hand on her arm to try to relax her in some way.

"Callen, I need you to tell me if my brother is okay." She commanded. Callen knew that in her head she was panicking and afraid. But that was one of the things he loved about Sanibell Deeks, she had the ability to put on a front that said anything but what she was really feeling. Occasionally that particular trait got on his nerves, but he really did admire it.

"Sunny, look, we aren't sure yet... but the amount of blood left at the crime scene suggests that whoever the blood belonged to... is probably dying, or already dead. But we don't know yet, we still need more evidence to be sure. There is absolutely no guarantee whatsoever." Callen added quickly. He watched Sunny carefully, gaging her reaction.

"Marty's blood?" She asked quietly.

"More than likely." He responded. Once the words escaped his lips, he wished he had never said them. Sunny's face turned completely pale as if there was no life left in her body. Callen felt her skin begin to go cold, and saw the hairs on the back of her neck raise up. Before he knew it, Sunny had collapsed on the floor of her living room... motionless.

***************NCIS: LA***************

**Don't hate me! **

**Anyway, as always, remember to review Awesome People. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Coming to the stage Ladies and Gentlemen, is a chapter filled with answers and questions. Please welcome our next guest... Chapter SEVEN! (I know I'm weird, don't rub it in.) :-)**

**Desclamer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters.**

-NCIS: LA-

Callen stood in the hospital waiting room, rethinking his choice to tell Sunny about her brother. "Uncle Callen, is my mommy gonna be okay?" A tiny voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down at Callie and saw the worry plainly written all over her face. Bending down to face her at her height, Callen put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Callie."

Just then the doors of the waiting room opened and in came Kensi and Sam. "What happened?" Kensi asked.

"I went over to Sunny's house to tell her about Deeks, but-"

"Uncle Marty? Is he hurt too?" Callie asked when she heard them mention her uncle's name.

Callen looked at Callie and then at Sam. "Uncle Marty's okay, Callie. He's just away fighting... the bad guys for a while. He'll be back soon, promise." Sam said to the girl, before lifting her into his arms. "C'mon, let's go get some hot chocolate." With that Sam and Callie went in the direction of the cafeteria, leaving Kensi and Callen alone.

"So what happened?" Kensi asked again once Callie was out of earshot.

"Well, I told her what we found about Deeks... and she kind of panicked... and then fell unconscious." He said.

"Oh my goodness... what did the doctors say?"

"I haven't heard anything yet."

Both Kensi and Callen fell quiet, trying to process everything that had happened in the last few hours.

"Sanibell Deeks," they heard. Both agents raised their heads and saw a doctor standing next to the check-in desk. They walked over and told the doctor they were her family, and he began to inform them of her condition. "Ms. Deeks-"

"Please don't call her that." Callen interrupted, remembering the first time he had made the mistake of doing so.

"Okay, well, Sanibell-"

"Don't call her that either. It's Sunny." Kensi corrected him.

"Alright... Sunny... is expected to be okay. When she fell unconscious, she was simply suffering from severe shock. We'll need to monitor her for another 24 hours to make sure her brain and heartbeat has gone completely back to normal. She is awake though, in case you want to see her. Room 136 on the second floor, now if you'll excuse me."

Kensi sent a quick text to Sam telling him what room Sunny was in and that they were going up to see her before she and Callen entered the elevator. Getting off on the second floor they both hurried to room 136 and entered. "Hey guys," Sunny said quietly looking down at her hands.

"How are you feeling?" Callen asked, hurrying to her side.

"I'm good, I feel great." She said. Although she did seem fine, Callen could tell she wasn't. Again, she was putting on a strong front to hide her true emotions, and it was driving him crazy. "So... ah..." she began, "you guys find my brother yet?" She asked trying to be nonchalant.

Callen and Kensi shared a look of worry, before Kensi answered. "Not yet, but we will. I can guarantee you that I won't stop looking until I find him." She promised, putting a comforting hand on Sunny's. Sunny nodded a "thank you', before beginning another question. "Do you know if he's okay or not?"

"Sunny, we'll find Deeks, I promise. But right now, you need to take care of you. Get some rest, okay?" Callen intervened. Sunny hesitantly agreed. She relaxed onto the pillow behind her head and soon fell right asleep.

**-NCIS: LA-**

"Deeks! Deeks! Deeks, get up!" Deeks slowly opened his eyes to find a fully dressed Jessica shaking him out of his sleep. "We have to go, put your shirt on, and c'mon." She commanded throwing his t-shirt at him and gathering all her things.

"What's going on?" He mumbled, pulling his shirt over his head.

"We have to get to the airport, fast."

"Why?" He said curiously.

"Because, I just got a call from FBI. They said that they picked up chatter that suggests that Cedro Rung is heading out of the country." She stated as she threw a backpack at him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, now fully awake.

"To Paris. Apparently that's where Cedro is going. We have to get there first."

"Woah... hold on for a second." He said as Jessica stopped what she was doing to look at him impatiently. "I said I'd go undercover. I never said I was traveling to a different country for this guy. I'm sorry, but faking my death was far enough. I refuse to illegally travel to another country for just another op. You're on your own with this one Jessica, I quit."

"No you-you can't! Please! This isn't 'just another op', okay? This one is different!" She said. Deeks looked at her and saw her eyes begin to water with tears.

"Why? Why is this op different?" He asked.

"It just is." She said, turning her face away from him.

"Jessica..."

"Whe-when I first started this case... I was new and inexperienced. My partner had already been working for three years and this was our first case together. It was my first case period. Since he had more experience than I did at the time, he went under alone while I worked surveillance. I was in over my head and too eager for my own good. I saw a chance to get involved and I took it. I ended up getting my partner killed. Cedro shot him in the neck and he bled out before I could get to him."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Right. Well, you can go if you want to, but I'm going to Paris to catch Cedro. I don't care how long it takes. I've worked this case for five years already, I don't plan on stopping now."

"Fine... let's go to Paris."

-NCIS: LA-

**Please review, Awesome People! 3 :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter for you guys. Without further to do, Chapter Eight everybody!**

**Desclamer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters.**

**-NCIS: LA-**

"My back hurts." Deeks complained as he and Jessica got off the plane after it landed at the airport in Paris.

"And my head hurts." She countered. "You were talking... continously... the entire flight."

"Well I'm sorry, but you weren't the one that had to hide your face from every security guard and flight attendant. Thanks to your idea, the world thinks I'm dead, and I can't live my life like a normal person anymore."

"Excuse me, but that plan saved both our lives. But seems to me you would rather walk around with a terrorist dangling a price tag over your head, attracting more terrorists, to find and kill you in the most painful way possible."

"Oh, more painful than what you're doing?"

"So you do want to play like that?" Jessica smirked. She turned away from him, and then shouted as loud as she could, "Hey everybody! This dude right here is a dead guy!"

"What are doing?!" He said grabbing her arm and putting a stop to her madness. "Are you crazy?"

"Well apparently you'd rather be in the captivity of a terrorist than in the company of me. I thought I'd make your wish come true..."

"Okay, fine... I'm sorry."

"'I'm sorry' doesn't cure the emotional wounds that you made."

"Alright, calm down. When this over, and we're back in LA, I'll buy you a meal at the restaurant of your choice."

"Apology accepted, Captain."

**-NCIS: LA-**

Walking into the bullpen for the first time in a few months, Sunny couldn't help but gasp at all the beautiful designs. Although she had been there before, she loved everything about the building. The smell, the temperature, the look, everything just seemed so... right. If her brother hadn't banned her from coming there out of fear of embarrassment, she would definitely be there more often. The building seemed to calm her in more ways than one, she loved it.

The thought of her brother brought her back to the reason she was there, she couldn't wait any longer to find Marty. Worrying over him was driving her absolutely crazy. She needed to know he was okay and healthy. And if he wasn't she deserved to know that also.

"Sunny, hey. What are you doing here, I thought you were in the hospital?" Sunny heard Kensi ask.

"Oh um, I actually signed myself out."

"Oh, well... did you need something? We just finished up a case, Callen and Sam are interrogating the suspect as we speak. Anything I can do for you?"

"Hetty, I need to talk to Hetty."

"Last time I saw her she was at her desk."

"Thanks, Kensi." Sunny answered before making her way to Hetty's office.

"Ms. Langh, hey old friend!" She greeted playfully.

"Ms. Deeks, same to you. And may I remind you, I prefer 'Hetty'."

"And I prefer Sunny. Neither is gonna happen, accept it and move on."

"Very well, what can I do for you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want my brother back!" She demanded.

"I have no control over that situation Ms. Deeks. I'm sorry."

"You have control over every situation, Hetty! Don't give me that crap."

"Ms. Deeks, if you don't calm down, I'll be forced to have Ms. Blye bring you back to the hospital. Detained, if needed."

"EXACTLY! If you have the power to put an innocent and healthy woman in handcuffs and then drag her to a hospital for no reason, then you most certainly have the power to locate and contact your liason. So do it!"

"Ms. Deeks, stand down."

"Fine! You spend your life trying to save the lives of strangers, but you refuse to help find one of the people you care the most about. I'll find my brother myself. If two years from now you find our remains in an abandoned alley down in Australia somewhere, you better remember that you could've prevented it!" With that Sunny stalked up the stairs, leaving Hetty alone to contemplate her actions.

**-NCIS: LA-**

"Master Beale!" Sunny called once she entered Ops.

"Sunny, hey." Eric said swiveling his chair around to see her.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked sweetly.

"Depends on what the favor is."

"Can you hack into LAPD servers and find out where my brother is?"

"Ah... um... okay, well that wasn't the favor I had imagined."

"So you'll do it?!" She asked excitedly.

"NO! I mean, LAPD servers have a very high level of protection. It would take some serious skills to do that. Not everyone can hack into LAPD unnoticed."

"That's why I'm asking you, Eric."

"Sunny, I can't. I can do a lot of things, but hacking into the biggest law enforcement agency in all of Los Angeles is completely different."

"Eric, if I remember correctly, you once shut down worldwide Internet. You can defenetly hack into LAPD." She reasoned. "Please, Eric? It would mean a lot to me."

After a few moments of silence, Eric answered. "Fine, I-I'll think about it. But no guarantees!"

"And that's why you're my favorite!"

**-NCIS: LA-**

"I hate hotel beds." Deeks said for the third time that day. They had finally made it into their hotel room without drawing any suspicion to themselves.

"You can always sleep on the floor." Jessica responded.

"You have been in a bad mood all day."

"Who's fault might that be?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm gonna go check out the building and make sure we weren't being followed, I'll tag anyone that looks suspicious. You, change your bandage." With that she left the room to complete her respective task.

**-NCIS: LA-**

**There we are! As always, Awesome People, review, review, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Know I'm a little late, but... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_**(Update): Hey everyone, sorry for this but I was reading over this chapter and realized I had made a few mistakes in the last paragraph. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but I went back and updated it, the rest of this chapter is the same, I just made a few adjustments to the last paragraph. So if you want to just skip and read the last few sentences, you won't be missing anything. Again, so sorry for not realizing the mistake sooner. :-) (Jan. 5, 2015, Mon. 7:58 PM)**_

**Desclamer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters. **

**-NCIS: LA-**

While Jessica was making her rounds about the hotel, she couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen. She didn't believe in superstition or lucky charms, but she believed in her instincts, and she just had a feeling that whatever was going down wasn't going to be good at all. Coming inside, she and Deeks had already spotted all the security cameras ahead of time so they could avoid them. Last thing they needed was word getting out that Deeks was still alive, it was the only advantage they had over Cedro so far, and they intended to keep it that way. The fact that they had spotted every camera in the main lobby of the building and eveywhere around the front and side doors made Jessica slightly confused and suspicious when she saw another, hidden amongst the bushes of a potted plant. It was barely visible, if she weren't paying close attention, she certainly would've missed it.

The red blinking light below the camera lens told her that the camera was on, and based on her current position, it had already picked up her every movement in the past five minutes. Jessica knew that this camera defenetly didn't belong to the hotel, it was completely different type, and she could tell it was much more advanced. Jessica slowly began to walk away, hopefully whoever was on the other side of that camera hadn't yet realized she found it. She planned her move until every eye had turned away from her before she grabbed the camera out of the bush and ran directly into the nearest alley. Covering the camera lens inside her palm, she retrieved her cellphone and dialed Deeks' number. "Yeah, Jessica?"

Before she could respond though, she felt a rough hand snake around the back of her neck and cover her mouth aggressively. Instinctively, she began to scream and thrash to escape the person's grip. But he had a very firm hold. His other hand was snaked across her chest, just below her collarbone. Once Jessica came to terms with what was happening, she stopped struggling. If anyone realized what was going on, they would call the police, and police would blow their cover. This mission meant everything to her, she couldn't let it all go down the drain like that. She was too close to catching Cedro to stop now.

"Jessica?" She heard. She looked down at the concrete floor beneath her feet and saw her cellphone on the pavement. Deeks was still on the other line, she hadn't hung up. He was the only hope she had right now. She raised her foot behind her and kicked the man holding her mouth in the groin, causing him to fall in pain immediately. Diving for her phone, she quickly took a photo of the man. But before she could say anything to Deeks, the man tackled her to the floor. They wrestled for dominance, the man eventually overpowering Jessica. Once he had her pinned on the ground, he pressed a gun against the spot to the right of her eyebrow.

"Jessica... I'm on my way, stay where you are." She heard Deeks' voice coming from the phone. The man heard him also and still pointing the gun at her, he took the battery from the phone. "Go." The man commanded. She got up off the ground, and the man grabbed her in a side hug, pressing the gun against her ribs. Walking out into the open, nobody paid them much attention. Anyone who looked at them would've assumed they were just friends spending time together. Nobody spotted the gun placed firmly at her side.

The man led her to the end of the street and began looking up and down the road. She assumed he must have been waiting for someone to come pick them up. Just as a black van with tinted windows pulled up, she saw Deeks hobbling out the front door of the hotel. She knew that if she shouted to him it would draw too much unwanted attention, so she kept quiet. The man shoved her roughly into the van just as Deeks spotted them and began hobbling as fast as he could while holding his injured side. But before he could reach them, the van door was slammed closed and they drove away from the hotel at an impossible speed.

What in the world whould she do now?

**-NCIS: LA-**

Deeks felt like kicking himself. Why didn't he go sooner? Why didn't he help her? If he had just stopped to think, Jessica would still be there. What was he going to do now? He had to get her back, but he was injured and he didn't even know where she was. Sitting on the bed inside their hotel room, Deeks looked around for anything that may be able to help him.

Soon he spotted his cellphone.

He couldn't. But it was the only way to get Jessica back. When he found her she'd kill him for doing it, but he had to. He couldn't let whoever took her to get away with it. There was only one person who could help him. Grabbing his cellphone, Deeks dialed the one number he knew would get him out of this mess he called a life.

**-NCIS: LA-**

"Eric Beale, NCIS: Office of Special Projects Los Angeles field office." Eric answered his desk phone.

"Eric, I need you to go into a private room right now." Came a familiar voice on the other line. Eric immediately sat straight up in his seat.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Eric answered. He looked at Nell sitting at her computer beside him, she was engrossed in her work and didn't seem to notice Eric's odd behavior on the phone. He transferred the call from the desk phone to his earpiece before getting out of his chair and out of Ops. He strolled down the stairs casually, spotting Kensi, Callen, and Sam at their desks working on paperwork. He continued to walk before he ducked into the infirmary room.

"Okay, I'm in the infirmary. You're supposed to be dead!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know about 'supposed to be' but that whole shenanigan was framed. I'm not actually dead... as you can hear." Deeks responded on the other line.

"I have to tell the team-"

"NO! You can't tell anybody, Eric. Do understand? Nobody, not even the team. Not Callen, not Kensi, not Sam, not Hetty, not Nell. Nobody."

"Sunny?"

"... You can't tell her either."

"She's worried sick Deeks. We all were."

"Eric, I'll be fine. I'll come back, I promise. But I need your help, no one else's."

"Fine, what's up?" Eric agreed.

"I need you to find someone for me."

"Who?"

"His name is Cedro Rung, he has a federal agent in his captivity and I can guarantee they aren't just playing cards."

"Rung, Rung, Rung..." Eric mumbled as he searched the name on his tablet.

"Got it! Cedro Rung, 46 years old, lives in LA, parents are deceased and has zero siblings."

"Where is he Eric?"

"Well, I need a phone number before I can trace his cell."

Deeks repeated off Cedro's cellphone number to Eric from memory.

"Says here he's in Paris, France. There's a warehouse."

"Address?"

Once Eric gave Deeks the address he began to ask questions. He sure had a lot of them. "Deeks, where are you exactly?"

"Let's just say I'm not in California."

"Who's Cedro Rung?"

"A very bad person that's about to get his ass kicked."

"When are you coming back?"

"Hopefully soon."

"Are you injured?"

"I'll be fine Eric."

"Are you sure I can't at least tell Sunny or Hetty?"

"Eric, you can't tell anybody. Please, it could blow my cover. No one needs to know about this okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Thanks so much, man. And remember, we never had this conversation."

"What conversation?" Eric smirked.

When Deeks hung up the phone, Eric's smile slowly faded as the thought hit him. He had promised Sunny he'd let her know if he found anything on Deeks. But he'd promised Deeks he wouldn't tell Sunny. "Another thing they have in common. Always ask the tech geek!" With that, Eric stormed out.

**-NCIS: LA-**

**Review! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the long wait with this chapter, it's school's fault! 1st semester is ending January 21st and I'm in a rush to get everything done before then or else I will get a 0% for all uncompleted assignments. Wish me luck, I need whatever help I can get if I intend to pass (and I do.). :-)**

**-NCIS: LA-**

Driving toward the warehouse Eric had directed him to, Deeks couldn't help but think he didn't have a plan. He needed to get Jessica out and possibly take down Cedro Rung without blowing his cover. How in the world would he manage to do that? He couldn't just march in and demand they let her go could he?

**-NCIS: LA-**

"I demand you let her go." Deeks said as he walked through the unlocked door of the warehouse. Immediately, everyone there pointed their guns at him with deadly looks in their eyes. "Who are you?" One of the men asked with a heavy Russian accent. About half-a-dozen men were standing there, and most of them seemed to recognize Deeks already.

"My name is Jeremy Cole, I work with your boss and I'd like to have a word with him... please." The Russian man who had spoken before and seemed to be in charge turned to the one behind him and began to speak quietly in Russian. When they were done speaking, the Russian man turned back to Deeks. "Why should we let you speak with him? I have heard of no 'Jeremy Cole'. He has mentioned no 'Jeremy Cole'. Who are you?"

"It's alright. I would like to speak with him as well." Came a familiar voice. Deeks turned to see who had spoken, on the right wall of the warehouse was a door, Cedro Rung was standing just outside of it. He beckoned Deeks to come forward before reentered the room he was previously inside of.

"Mr. Cole, I did not expect to see you here." Cedro said once they entered the room. "Well, that's a lie. I actually did expect you. I'm sorry for my men, they can be quite dull at times. I told them to alert me when you showed up. Apparently they do not take orders seriously."

Automatically Deeks began to scan the room for any signs of Jessica or exits he could use in case of an emergency. Looking around he realized this must be an office. The walls were painted a tan-like yellow and there was a wooden desk in the back right corner. There was also a window on the wall across from the desk and a bookshelf beside the window. Another door, this one metal was on the wall opposite the other door he had just walked through.

"Do you like it?" Cedro asked pulling Deeks away from his thoughts. Cedro had clearly realized that Deeks was scoping out the room. "I decorated it myself." He said sliding his index finger along the desk. "I don't use it often, though." Cedro informed as he blew dust of his fingers. "Anyway, I assume you are here for your lady friend, correct?" Cedro smiled mischievously.

"Where is she?" Deeks asked with a threatening glare.

"Oh do not worry Jeremy, I would never think of hurting such a beautiful thing." Cedro smiled again.

"Where is she?"

"She's quite a woman, isn't she? Beautiful, strong, fierce. I thought you were more of the.. ah, what is you Americans say... 'once and done' type, is it? I am not surprised you decided to keep this one."

"She's not an object, okay? She's a human being, and I'm not the 'once and done' type. I care about other people!" Deeks shouted back. Those words weren't part of the plan and they definitely weren't part of his cover. Jeremy Cole was supposed to be the complete opposite of what he just said. Deeks knew Cedro had said all that to purposefully have him lose his temper, and unfortunately it worked.

"I see," Cedro smiled knowingly. "I will take you to her, come." Cedro lead Deeks to the metal door and began to open it. The room that the door lead to was filled with freezing cold fog. There were fridges and dead animal meat hanging from a long wire running along the roof. "This warehouse was once a grocery store. As you can tell, they kept meat in here to preserve it. The cold temperature kept the meat fresh for longer periods of time. I decided to keep this room for a reason you'll soon find out." Cedro smiled again.

After a few seconds, Deeks began to shiver, he was wearing a jacket and he was still freezing. He felt bad for the guys that had to work in here. Tucking his hands roughly into his jacket pockets Deeks asked again, "Where is she?"

"Ah, back to the female. Here she is." Cedro pointed. Deeks walked a little further into the room. There were two kitchen fridges to the left of the door he was standing in front of. Curled up in the corner between the fridges and the wall was Jessica. She was clearly unconscious and saying she was 'cold' would be the understatement of the year. She had been stripped of her jacket and long sleeve shirt, leaving her in a thin white sleeveless tank-top and black thin tights she had been wearing under her jeans, which were also nowhere to be seen. Sitting on the cold concrete ground, Jessica was unintentionally shivering nonstop. Deeks immediately hurried over to her. He quickly pulled off his jacket and rested it around her shoulders. He lifted her, putting one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. He brought her out of the room and rested her in the chair behind Cedro's desk.

Cedro himself was staring in amusement as he watched Deeks try to help his friend. "What did you do to her?" Deeks asked once he settled Jessica down.

"We were merely having a little fun, Jeremy."

"Giving an innocent person hypothermia isn't 'a little fun', okay? It's sick!"

"What is her name?" Cedro asked ignoring the previous comment Deeks made.

"Taylor." Deeks used her alias. "Taylor Greene."

"Well, Taylor Greene managed to kill seven of my men helping you escape." He said. Cedro began to walk toward Jessica and began to softly caress her cheek. "A beautiful one, yes?" Cedro smiled at Deeks.

"Don't touch her!"

"Or what?" Cedro questioned. "What will Jeremy Cole do if I touch his things?"

"She's a person not a-a... thing! She's a human being!"

"Of course, simple mistake Mr. Cole." Cedro smirked. "Although, you do not seem to realize that at the moment I can do whatever I want to whomever I want. You are highly outnumbered. I would play my cards correctly this time Mr. Cole, because Ms. Greene here will not be rescuing you." Cedro smiled again. "Oh yes! I almost forgot, if you do anything that I do not approve of, she will be paying price, and may I remind you, the price will most certainly not be cheep."

**-NCIS: LA-**

"BEALE!" Sunny yelled as she knocked on his apartment door.

"Sunny hey, I didn't expect to see you here." He said as he answered.

"You've been ignoring my calls and texts all day, Eric. What's going on?" She asked with a deadly stare.

"Eric!" Callie screamed standing at Sunny's feet.

"Hey Callie, what's up?" Eric asked hoping that starting a conversation with Callie would cause Sunny to change the topic.

"Nothing, what're you doing?" She asked as Eric lifted her into his arms and carried her into his apartment.

"Playing a videogame, wanna play?" He asked handing her the controller. Callie immediately lit yp with excitement as her tiny fingers fiddled with the controls.

"Your kid is a natural, Sunny." Eric chuckled.

"Thanks, she definitely didn't get it from me though." Sunny laughed. "Anyway, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Wh-what? avoiding you? Why would I be avoiding you? I'm not avoiding you?"

"You're a terrible liar."

"I know, but I haven't been avoiding you."

"You do remember that I'm a lawyer right? I work with liars on a daily basis. I can tell when one of my friends are lying."

"I-I'm not!"

"Whatever you say." Sunny said although she still knew he was lying. They remained quiet for a while watching Callie play the game before Sunny broke the silence. "Have you found anything on Marty yet?"

Eric's eyes grew wide. "Huh?" He asked pretending he hadn't heard her trying to buy time to come up with a good answer.

"Have you found Marty yet?" She asked again.

"Found him? Um, nope. Not yet." He answered. After all he wasn't lying, Eric still didn't know where Deeks was.

"Have you found any clues?"

"Clues?"

"Yeah, you know, objects that help you find something. You work in a top secret law enforcement agency. You know what clues are." She classified.

"Haven't found a single object." Eric answered again. Still telling the truth, no objects had been found yet.

"Any non-objects?" She asked confused with his answers.

"Actually, I've found a lot of those. Last week we had a case where an ex-wife kidnapped a sailor's kid and we had to find ber before the time ran out. Sam and Callen went to the crime scene and Kensi went to talk to the ex-wife's sister and-"

"Eric, anything pertaining to THIS case?" Sunny asked.

"Your brother? I have no idea where he is."

"Okay, I'm not sure what's going on, but I know you have something on Marty. What is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Eric chuckled nervously.

"Eric please. If you have anything that could help me find him, please tell me. If I lost Marty I don't what I'd do."

"Sunny, I wanna help you. I really do. But... it's just... I made a promise I have to keep."

"You made a promise to me too, Eric."

"This one could cost someone their life."

"Same here. What do think is gonna happen if Marty doesn't get backup? We both know that LAPD sure as hell isn't giving him any."

"Sunny, I'll try to find him. But I can't do anything else. I'm sorry."

"If you were anyone else, I'd punch you. But be happy you're Eric Beale and my four-year-old is sitting right there." Sunny grumbled. "C'mon Cal, it's time to go."

"Awww!" Callie whined as she put down the controller.

As the two were walking out, Sunny turned back and put a sisterly kiss on Eric's cheek. "Thanks anyway Geek." She smiled before leaving.

**-NCIS: LA-**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Just to clarify, the kiss on the cheek was a PURELY platonic kiss between two people who have a sibling-like relationship. Nothing romantic is going on between Eric and Sunny.**

**P.S. I know the new year just started, but I cannot wait till February 1st, Superbowl Sunday! GO NEW ENGLAND PATRIOTS! **

**I also cannot wait till May 1st, cause that's when the new Avengers: Age of Ultron comes out! I'm so excited, this year is gonna be AWESOME!**

**P.S.S. Review, review, review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with school and other things. Plus I've been spending all my time binge-wayching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and BBC Sherlock. I was gonna post on Sunday, but I spent all day fangirling over the Super Bowl and when it was over I was way too excited to post anything. Anyway, here's this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be up soon!**

**AHHHHHHHHH! WE WON THE SUPER BOWL! TOM BRADY IS MVP! GO NEW ENGLAND PATRIOTS!**

**Desclamer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters. **

** -NCIS: LA- **

** (1 DAY AGO)**

"On your knees, hands where I can see them!" A loud muffled shout came from the other side of the door. Cedro turned to Deeks in horrer and pulled his gun from his waistband. "You called the police!"

Deeks instinctively threw his hands in the air and stepped in front of the chair Jessica was sitting in, shielding her body with his. "I-I didn't! I promise I didn't call the police!" Deeks shouted. He was telling the truth. Deeks hadn't called anyone. His plan was to get in, get Jessica, and get out. As they heard yelling and gunshots on the other side of the door, it was pretty clear to Deeks that if he hadn't called anyone, somebody definitely did.

He and Cedro heard footsteps coming towards the door, and Deeks began to think of a plan. The police would blow his and Jessica's cover. They were so close to getting Cedro and every single bastard involved, he couldn't afford to have Cedro find out who they really were. As Cedro was panicking, Deeks drew his gun from his waistband and pointed it at the door where the authorities would soon burst through.

In a little under five seconds the door was kicked open and in come half a dozen men in Kevlar vests with the letters FBI printed on the front in bold white letters. Deeks kept his gun trained on one of the agents and made sure Cedro saw that. "One your knees! Drop the weapon!" One of them yelled. Cedro did as he was told, but Deeks kept his gun pointed directly at the agent. "I said drop it!" The man yelled again.

Deeks refused to move, he needed to make sure Cedro thought he was on his side. He couldn't let him think that he was fed. "Last warning, drop the weapon and get on your knees!" The man commanded. Deeks braced himself for whatever would come next, keeping the gun aimed at the agent. He took a glance at Jessica, who was still shivering uncontrollably and closed his eyes. He could only wish she got the help she needed before it got worse.

Deeks took the safety off the gun to make it look like he was about to shoot. Almost half a second later two agents fired, the bullets pealing through his flesh. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of his body being crushed and a searing pain in his head.

**-NCIS: LA-**

**(PRESENT TIME)**

The team was sitting in the bullpen as usual completing paperwork. Like most mornings as of late, they weren't joking around or poking fun at one another. That habit had quickly dispersed not long after Deeks had supposedly "died". Although the team still refused to believe that Deeks was gone for good, they had come to a dead end with his case. There was no evidence whatsoever and LAPD refused to tell them anything. Even Hetty wasn't herself anymore. She hadn't even had the heart to try and find a replacement, and even if she did, she doubted the team would want to work with anyone else.

As everyone was working, Eric came racing down the stairs with a sound none of them had herd in quite a while. The ear piercing whistle echoed through the building, drawing everyone's attention, including Hetty's. "Guys, you have to get up here! Hurry!" Kensi, Sam, and Callen immediately stood up and raced up the stairs curiously. Hetty also stood and calmly followed them into Ops.

**-NCIS: LA-**

"Mr. Beale, what's going on?" Hetty asked calmly, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"FBI just contacted us. They said they got word of a major weapons dealer hiding out in a warehouse in Paris with an FBI agent and LAPD detective as hostages. They contacted their field office in Paris and a few minutes later they raided the warehouse. Witnesses reported hearing two gunshots before the warehouse collapsed. Apparently it was a pretty old building and was bound to collapse sooner or later. Unfortunately there were eight innocent people inside. Seven FBI agents and one LAPD detective." Eric stated sadly. He already knew who was inside the building, he knew he would have to tell the team, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Why is FBI alerting us?" Callen asked.

"Well, apparently one of the men inside of the building at the time was a former marine." Nell answered.

"But if they already know how he died, why are we being called?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh he's not dead! He's in the hospital. FBI thinks he may have information on a case they've been workig on for the past few years. They sent two operatives in a few months ago and have now lost all contact with them. FBI says they have reason to believe their operatives were in the building when it collapsed, but their bodies weren't at the scene." Eric explained.

"That doesn't tell us why we have to work the case." Kensi sided.

"FBI says they want to make a deal. If you guys get any useful information from the suspects, they'll bring you in on their case."

"What makes them think we want to be in on their case?"

"Um... I'm pretty sure... no, very sure... you want to."

"Tell FBI that we accept their offer Mr. Beale. Mr. Hannah, Mr. Callen, and Ms. Blye, go to the hospital and speak with the suspects." Hetty commanded before leaving the room.

"Send the address to our phones guys." Callen said before the three walked out.

**-NCIS: LA-**

Walking into the hospital, the three agents immediately went to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Agent Callen, this is Agent Hannah and Agent Blye-"

"Oh! That man said to alert him when you three showed up." The woman said.

"Okay, great, thanks." Callen said. Sam and Kensi also gave a nod in acknowledgement before walking over to the man the lady had pointed at.

"Agents, hello. I'm Agent Walker from the FBI, I assume you've already been informed of our offer."

"Who are we supposed to interrogate?" Sam asked. Agent Walker looked to be in his mid fiftys and had the cold hard stare of a man who had already seen it all but that small twinkle in his eyes of a child who was just too curious to not explore. His head was full of dark brown hair but was scattered with white ones as well. Agent Walker smiled as he lead the three agents to the first suspect's hospital room.

"This is Robert Jansen, he was one of the men who decided to fire shots at the agents who went in to take down Cedro Rung."

"I'll talk to him, Kensi and Sam, find the other suspects and talk to them. The faster we get this done, the better." Callen said before opening the door and walking in.

Kensi and Sam turned to Agent Walker, but just then his phone rang. Agent Walker turned away and began to mumble something into the cellphone. When he hung up he looked almost as excited as a two year old on Christmas. "I have to go, I just got word that we may have found our two operatives. The other suspects are in rooms 137, 198, and 201 I'll have an agent come over with their files for you later, but you're welcome to get started if you want to." With that Agent Walker left.

**-NCIS: LA-**

Sam had gone down the hall to speak with the suspect in room 137 while Kensi made her way to the elevator to speak to the suspect in room 201 on the third floor. As she got off the elevator on the third floor she began to walk toward the room. Putting her hand on the door knob, Kensi spotted a suspicious looking man standing outside another room, only a few doors away from hers. He was wearing a black hoodie that covered his face, and also seemed to be holding his side in pain. One of his arms was tucked tightly into his chest, leading her to believe it was also injured.

He also seemed to be putting more of his weight on his right leg, causing Kensi to think it was because of another injury. What worried her the most was his heavy breathing. He was either panicking, very tired, having trouble breathing, or maybe even all three. "But if he's really that injured, why wouldn't he get help? This is a hospital for goodness sakes." Kensi thought to herself. The man seemed to notice her staring at him, because he pulled his hoodie lower over his face and began to limp toward the elevator.

"Sir, I'm agent Kensi Blye NCIS, may I speak to you?" She asked walking after him. The man stayed silent as he turned away from the elevator and went toward the stairs instead. "Sir?" She called after him. Again, he didn't respond. This time picking up the pace slightly. Now Kensi knew that there was defenetly something suspicious about this man. She continued to follow him down the stairs, calling out to get his attention, but he never stopped. Soon they got to the bottom floor and the man began to sprint toward the door. She also picked up the pace to keep up, but right before she was about to grab him, he turned and disappeared down another hallway.

She followed him, but couldn't find him after almost 15 minutes of chasing. It was as if he had evaporated into thin air. Making her way to the front desk, Kensi asked the young woman they had spoken to earlier if she had seen the man. "Not since you two came running in here playing tag." She joked. After that, Kensi grumpily went back up to the suspect's room, also alerting Callen and Sam of her latest findings.

**-NCIS: LA-**

"Let me guess, another ex-girlfriend?" Marilynn asked after the brunette walked away.

"You could say that." Deeks responded, trying to get up.

"You do realize you're in a hospital. It's not that hard to get medical help." she chuckled.

"I know Lynn. But may I remid you what just happened? I can't afford getting caught."

"Whatever, but back to the brunette. She's so cute, I can't believe you broke up with her!"

"I didn't."

"She broke up with you?"

"No."

"So current girlfriend then?!"

"No, coworker. We've never dated, I doubt she would ever want to date me anyway, okay?"

"Oh please, you're the hottest dude I've met in ages. Any girl who wouldn't take you is either stupid or a genius."

"Thanks, I think." Deeks responded. "Anyway, thank you for allowing me to hide behind your desk, if anyone comes here asking for me, you have no idea who I am."

"Got it. Oh... and Detective? I believe this is the third time you have promised me dinner. Whenever you get out of trouble, I'm most certainly collecting."

"I'll remember that. Tell your brother I said 'Hello'".

With that, Deeks pulled off his hoodie and exited the hospital.

**-NCIS: LA-**

I** am sooooo super happy! New England Patriots are the Super Bowl champs!**

**P.S.: Other than New England, there is no other team I respect more after that game. Congrats Seattle Seahawks for making such a hard game to win. Anyway... #PatsNation #DidOurJob #TheButlerDidIt**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter before the weekend. I'm currently working on Chapter 13, hopefully it will be up by the end of next week. Enjoy!**

**-NCIS: LA-**

"Well Robert Jansen seems to be innocent." Callen said as he joined Kensi and Sam in the hospital waiting room. "He's a twenty-something college student who needed the money. He was offered 5 grand to be a temporary body guard for a 'business man'. He took it. He said when the building collapsed the FBI raid team had handcuffed him to a table before storming into the room where two men by the names of Cedro Rung and Jeremy Cole were meeting." Callen handed Jansen's written statement to Sam and took a seat. "He didn't know that Cedro Rung was doing anything bad, he just thought he was doing a businessman a favor in exchange for some much needed money. He said that's all he knows. After the building collapsed, he woke up in the hospital and that's all he can remember. Honestly, I believe him."

"My guy wasn't too eager to open up, but I got him to admit that he saw the same Jeremy Cole dragging an unconscious and bleeding woman into a car. After that he passed out again. When I asked him who he was working for, he refused to say a thing. I guess it's this Cedro Rung guy you mentioned." Sam said as he read over Robert Jansen's statement.

"Same here." Kensi said. "My guy said he's willing to cooperate and even work with a sketch artist to ID Jeremy Cole and Cedro Rung for a deal. He wants a shortened jail sentence and he'll give us anything we want. I told him I'd do what I could."

"Good, has Eric gotten anything on our mystery guy yet?" Callen asked, referring to the man Kensi had chased through the hospital.

"He's looking through the security footage, he hasn't called with an update yet though." Kensi answered just before her phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and saw that it was Eric. "Hey Eric, you're on speaker with me, Sam, and Callen. What've you got?"

"Um, well... your mystery dude seemed to have evaded you by hiding behind the front desk. It's impossible to get a good shot of his face, but I can tell that he's a white male and seems to be speaking to the receptionist. After you walked away he left the hospital. That's all I can get from the security footage." Eric said calmly. It was obvious to him who this man was, but he couldn't tell the team. If he did, Deeks may be in a lot of trouble. Eric just had to hold out until Deeks was ready to tell the team, then they would definitely understand why he couldn't tell them.

"Alright, thanks Eric. Good job, keep looking into it." Callen said before Kensi hung up.

"Well, it seems the only person in everyone's story is this Jeremy Cole guy. Maybe he's our mystery man too." Sam commented.

"It seems probable. Agent Walker said we should wait here for him and he'll finish debriefing us on the case." Callen said. "I'm sure we'll know a lot more once the FBI tells us what they know."

"I think I know a way we can identify our mystery guy without waiting on Agent Walker and the FBI." Kensi said, earning the attention of the two teammates. "When I first spotted him, he was outside of a hospital room. I think he was looking through the window..." she trailed off.

"If we find out who's in that room, we may find out who he was and why he was here." Callen finished for her. "Let's go."

**-NCIS: LA-**

The three made their way up to the room and slowly opened the door. Inside was a woman with dark chocolaty hair and a few purple highlights. Almost all the color had drained from her face and she looked completely pale. The nurse checking on her vitals turned to them. "Oh hello, are you three her family? We've been trying to contact them, but we can't find anyone... and she's refusing to speak." The nurse whispered to them.

"No, um, we're federal agents, we just need to ask a few questions." Sam told the nurse.

"Oh... well, she's healthy enough to speak, but I doubt you'll get anything out of her. Good luck. If you need anything, just press the call button." The nurse informed them as she left.

Sam took a quick look at the clipboard hanging on the foot of her bed. According to the information there, the woman's name was Taylor Greene and was suffering from a sever case of hypothermia and a broken arm as well as a deep wound in the side where a large piece of debris had stabbed her. "Ms. Greene, my name is Sam Hannah, these are my coworkers, Agent Callen and Agent Kensi Blye. We just want to ask you a few questions." Sam said, but Taylor didn't respond. "Do you know a man by the name of Jeremy Cole?" Sam asked. Taylor fidgeted slightly, but remained silent.

"Look, Taylor, we're trying to help you. If you tell us what you know we may be able to find the person who did this to you and they'll pay for it." Callen told her.

"Don't worry, I plan on making them pay myself." She answered.

"Who? What're their names?" Callen asked, tying to keep her talking.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you guys get me out of here, I'll tell you anything you want to know. Trust me, I can blow your 'case' wide open." She bribed.

"There's no way we're taking an injured hospital patient anywhere without a doctor's approval." Kensi said.

"Fine. I guess you can find your mystery guy yourself."

"We have one of the world's best computer geniuses on it right now. We'll find out who he is."

"But I can tell you where he is. I can bring him right into your hands."

"The answer is no." Callen said firmly. He knew that they were all contemplating the decision, but they couldn't take the chance.

"Fine, I'll make one more deal. I'll tell you whatever you want to know, if you let me speak to a woman by the name of Sanibell Deeks." She offered.

The three agents exchanged glances. "Why? And how do you know her name?" Callen asked protectively.

"I have my connections as well Agent Callen."

"Why do you want to talk to her?"

"Her brother sent a message..."

**-NCIS: LA-**

**(ONE DAY AGO)**

"Let me go you asshole!" Jessica screamed as two men struggled to push her inside of the warehouse.

"You may do as she says." Cedro Rung commanded as he approached her. The men released her and she immediately turned around and kicked one of them in the groin. "I try to welcome you and you repay me by injuring my men?" Cedro scolded.

"Trust me, I wouldn't mind doing the same to you." She responded angrily.

"I see. Bring her into the freezer." Cedro smiled slyly as the same two men grabbed her arms and began to drag her into an office. They pushed her into a metal door and slammed it shut. After a few minutes the door opened and in came Cedro. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"Let me go." She said firmly.

"I would love to, but unfortunately there is one thing I would love more. To see you and Jeremy Cole suffer." He smiled before he hit her across the face, and her world went black.

When Jessica woke up, the only thing she could feel was the cold. She immediately began to shiver and she soon realized the only things she was wearing was a pair of yoga pants she had been wearing under her jeans and a thin sleaveless tank top. Jessica pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them to try and warm herself up. "Deeks'll find me." She whispered to herself before falling back into unconsciousness.

The next time she woke up she was feeling all sorts of pains in her body. She realized that she was in the back seat of somebody's car, and she immediately recognized the mop of blonde hair in the front driver's seat. "Deeks... what's going on?" She asked.

"There was an FBI raid, I was shot twice. Once in the arm, the other in the shoulder. The building we were in also collapsed and you were hit with a piece of debris. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"What?! No! If I'm going to the hospital, then so are you."

"Jessica, I have to find Cedro Rung. Trust me I'll be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Too bad you don't have a choice." He whispered to himself. "Anyway, I need you to do me a favor." He told her.

"What?"

"FBI is going to figure out one of their operatives is in the hospital sooner or later. When an agent you trust comes to speak with you, I need you to ask to speak with Sanibell Deeks in exchange for whatever they want. When they let you speak to her, tell her that I'm okay and that I love her."

"Sanibell Deeks is your...?"

"Sister." Deeks responded. "You'll do it, right?"

"Definitely. I'll do it." Jessica agreed. "But I'm sure she'd rather hear it from you."

"Just do it. We're here."

Deeks parked the car and helped Jessica out of the back seat and into the waiting room, where she was spotted by a few nurses, and was immediately brought into one of the hospital's surgery rooms.

**-NCIS: LA-**

**(PRESENT TIME)**

"Deeks?" Kensi screamed with a mixture of feelings. "You know Deeks?"

"I'm not saying anything else unless I can speak with Sanibell Deeks." Jessica said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Callen asked, still worried.

"Would Marty Deeks send a message to his sister with someone he didn't trust?" She asked staring right at him.

"We'll get her here as soon as we can." Sam said, as Callen immediately began to protest. Sam dragged the two out of the room so they could have a conversation without Taylor Greene listening.

"Sam, we don't even know this woman, we can't just let Sunny talk to her without finding out more." Callen argued.

"Callen, if Deeks is really still alive, Sunny is our only chance at finding him. And if this Taylor Greene really is dangerous, we both know that Sunny is more than capable of handling herself." Sam reasoned.

"Callen, Sam's right. Besides, if we talk to Sunny and she says she doesn't want to do it, we aren't going to force her. You know that." Kensi agreed.

Callen sighed, "Fine, let's do this."

**-NCIS: LA-**

**If anyone has any ideas I could add to the story, or any other stories you'd like to see me write, please don't hesitate to leave it in the reviews section or PM me. Right now I'm going through a very serious case of writers block, so everyone's ideas would be greatly appreciated. :-)**

**Anyway, remember to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Awesome People! Happy birthday to anyone that has a birthday today! I don't... which stinks. But anyway, here's another chapter for you guys!**

**-NCIS: LA-**

"What's going on? You said there was an emergency." Sunny said as she hurriedly walked into the boatshed.

"Maybe you should sit down for this..." Callen suggested as he gently put his hand on her elbow and lead her to the couch.

Sunny quickly pulled her arm away from his grasp and looked at him worriedly. "The last time you asked me to sit down, you told me that my brother was dead."

"Sunny...," Kensi interjected. "Just have a seat, please."

Sunny reluctantly sat as the three agents began to explain to her about the woman in the hospital and what she had said.

"So Marty is alive! I knew it!" She jumped up excitedly.

"Sunny, we don't want to get your hopes up, we have no idea who this woman is, she may be lying about a lot of things." Callen pointed out.

"I don't care at this point. If she knows anything about Marty whatsoever, I want to speak to her." Sunny demanded.

"Fine... just remember, she may be dangerous."

"Wouldn't be the first time." She smiled.

**-NCIS: LA-**

"If she does anything even remotely suspicious, get out of there." Callen commanded.

"I'll be fine." Sunny said as she walked purposefully towards the hospital room Taylor Greene was being held in. She knocked on the door lightly before pushing it open and stepping inside. "Hi, I'm Sunny." She introduced herself as she closed the door, leaving the three agents outside the room.

"Hey, you're Deeks' sister?" Jessica asked.

"Nope, I am Deeks! Get it? Because, my name is Deeks too?" She chuckled.

"You are definitely Deeks' sister." Jessica smiled at the similarity between the two.

"Anyway, is he really alive? I mean, I always believed he was... but it's different hearing it from someone who knows for a fact."

"Yes. The last time I saw him, he was alive. He wasn't doing too well, but he was alive."

"What do you mean? How was he doing?"

"He had a bullet wound to the shoulder and arm, he also had a very deep and infected wound to the side. Taking in that a building collapsed on us, he probably has a few broken ribs also." Jessica explained.

"Oh my goodness... where is he?"

"He left to finish the case. He asked me to tell you something." Jessica said. Sunny nodded her head, urging her to continue. "He said to tell you that he's okay and he loves you. He doesn't want you to worry."

"How can I not worry when he's practically planning a death wish?! Jeez, if he dies I'm going to kill him." Sunny ranted, pacing back and forth.

"Look, Sunny, I know that we only just met a few minutes ago, but I really need your help." Jessica said.

"With what?" Sunny stopped pacing and walked slowly towards the bed Jessica was laying on.

"If you help me out of here, I can help you find your brother. You can trust me, I promise."

"I don't even know who you are."

"My name isn't Taylor Greene, it's Jessica Rye. I was your brother's partner during the assignment. I tried to get him into the hospital, but I'm sure you already know how stubborn he is."

"Yeah... I know..."

"I work with the FBI, we wanted him to help us catch an arms dealer we've been chasing for almost half a decade now. His name is Cedro Rung, and he's very dangerous. If Deeks approaches him alone without any backup, there is no doubt he's going to die. And Cedro has no boundaries, he will make sure your brother suffers before he finally puts a bullet through his skull. I know that imagining this is making you sick and afraid, but he needs our help to make sure he doesn't do this alone."

"I'll do anything to keep him safe, what do you need?"

"I know that there is absolutely no way your NCIS friends are going to let me out of here without a doctor's approval, and FBI still has no idea I'm here. So I need you to help me get out of here alone. I know that you don't work with the police or any other federal agency, but I can tell that you're smart, you're brave, and you love your brother. He needs our help, and we need to get to him fast or you already know what may happen." Jessica pleaded.

"I'll do it. I'll do anything it takes to get him back safely."

"Good..."

"You said you were his partner? So you were undercover too?"

"Yeah, like I said, Taylor Greene isn't my real name. I threw a cover together in about an hour and here I am."

"What's her story? Taylor's I mean."

"Both parents dead, lived on the streets for awhile, spent some time in the foster system, before meeting Jeremy Cole. Your brother in other words."

"How much time do you think we have to find him before he gets hurt?"

"At most, maybe 24 hours before he finds Cedro, or Cedro finds him."

"I'll do what I can." Sunny promised. "Until then, I'm not leaving this hospital room. If you were really Marty's partner for this thing, that means you may be in danger also. I'm not going to leave you here, and if Marty trusts you, then so do I."

"Thanks. You seem like a great person, after this is over, I'd love to get to know you better." Jessica said as she began to drift into sleep.

"Me too, you should get some rest. If we're really gonna break out of here, we can't have you tired. Don't worry, I'll think of a plan."

Jessica smiled gratefully as her eyes slowly closed and she began to sleep peacefully.

**-NCIS: LA-**

Sunny walked out of the hospital room to try and get Sam, Callen, and Kensi to leave. If she and Jessica were going to get out, the agents couldn't be there. They would most definitely find out and stop them.

"Sunny, are you alright?" Callen asked as he hurriedly walked over to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" He asked.

"No, actually... she and I are old friends." Sunny lied.

"How?" Kensi asked curiously.

"We... met back in the... um... the foster system. Me, Marty, and Taylor were the best of friends. But then Taylor ran away, and Marty and I got moved to another home." Sunny lied again. She knew that a story involving her and Marty's time in foster care would get them to stop asking questions. Sam and Kensi would assume it was a sore subject and leave it alone, and Callen was smart enough not to push her for information on her past. Also, using the story that Jessica had for Taylor's cover would definitely get them to drop their suspicion.

"We didn't know, sorry. She didn't say, and Deeks never mentioned her." Kensi apologized.

"Oh he doesn't much. It reminds him of... um... b-bad times." Sunny said trying to come up with an excuse. "It would be a good idea not to mention it to him when we find him..."

"You have our word." Kensi smiled.

**-NCIS: LA-**

"Well, seeing as Taylor Greene poses no threat to Sunny, we should continue the investigation with our mystery man." Sam suggested after Sunny reentered the room with Taylor.

"Eric said that in the security cam footage he seemed to be talking to the receptionist at the front desk, we can try talking to her." Kensi said.

"Guys, I agree that the receptionist should be our next step, but there was something off about Sunny. The way she was talking about Taylor... I don't know, but it just didn't feel right." Callen said to his teammates.

"G, when she's ready to tell us, she will." Sam told him.

"I guess you're right." He agreed. "Let's go."

**-NCIS: LA-**

Marilynn Copperdein sat silently in the boatshed interrogation room, waiting for one of the agents to come in. In her mind she replayed over and over what Marty had told her. No matter what, she had to deny that she knew anything. The more she contemplated it, the harder it seemed.

Just when she was about to go crazy with all the silence, the door opened and in came the brunette woman she had seen earlier.

"Hi, Agent Blye, right?" She asked trying to stay on the agent's good side.

"That's right." Kensi responded. "We just have a few questions for you, if you answer them willingly, we won't have any problems."

"Go ahead." Marilynn said politely.

"When I asked you earlier today if you had seen the man I had been chasing, you told me no. Security footage from the hospital shows that he was hiding behind the front desk, which you were sitting at. Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie. I have no idea what you're talking about." Marilynn smiled innocently.

"We have proof. There is no way that man could have hidden behind the desk without you seeing him."

"There is if it's the truth."

"I suggest you stop lying to me, Ms. Copperdein. If this man is blackmailing you into keeping his secrets, we can help you. Who is he?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about, Agent Blye." Marilynn lied again.

"Well let's see if you understand this." Kensi said changing her voice to a more aggressive tone. "If you continue to lie to me, there is no doubt you will be going to jail. You are interfering with a federal investigation as well as lying to a federal agent. Both of which are federal offenses and very illegal. Unless you want to ruin any chance you have at finishing college and having a career, I suggest you start talking." She demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Marilynn said, fighting to hold back her tears. She promised Marty she wouldn't tell. Even if it meant going to jail for the rest of her life, Marilynn wouldn't break her promise.

Kensi sighed angrily and stormed out of the room.

**-NCIS: LA-**

"She obviously knows something, why would she want to keep his identity a secret?" Callen asked as Kensi joined them in the other room.

"Well it doesn't seem to be blackmail, and I don't think she's the type to take a bribe." Kensi responded.

"She looks like a good kid with a conscience. Someone like that wouldn't risk their career for some money. Maybe he was related to her or they were friends, doing a close family member a favor is more likely." Sam suggested.

"I'll get Eric to look into close friends and relatives. Maybe he'll find something." Callen said as he pulled out his phone to call the tech geek.

**-NCIS: LA-**

Deeks bit down hard on his tongue, trying to suppress the scream of pain fighting its way out of his throat as Caden Rye removed the bullet in his arm. "You do realize that a hospital would be a much better place for this?" Caden asked.

"I have to finish the job." Deeks mumbled as he hissed in pain. Caden had already removed the bullet that was in his shoulder, which had thankfully missed all the important stuff and wouldn't cause any real damage. After that Caden had proceeded to reprimanded him for not changing the bandage on the wound in his side for over two days.

"The job isn't more important than your wellbeing." Caden said.

"I'll be fine. I promise I'll check into a hospital as soon as this is over."

"How about before it begins?"

"It's already begun, my job is to finish it."

"Well in that case, I'm done patching you up. I'd tell you to spend the night resting, but I doubt you'll listen... So I guess I'll say good luck instead."

"Thanks for everything Caden." Deeks smiled as he limped out of the house to find Cedro Rung.

**-NCIS: LA-**

**There we go! Sorry again for another late update. I had this chapter sitting on my tablet for three days but I forgot to upload it. Anyway, as always, suggestions are welcome and remember to review and tell me what you think of this chapter and what should happen in the next one! **


End file.
